All of Flora
by Mallomars
Summary: We all know Flora as the shy,kind and quiet nature fairy with the perfect life.But behind the mask lies dark secrets that many never expected, plummeting them down into a mystery to know all about Flora and the secrets she's hiding.bad sum, u get the idea
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

This is my first story ever! and i know it needs revision. so if u do read it... just try to cope through it.

* * *

**All of Flora**

**The First Chapter: Curiosity**

Winter breaks for the Schools of Magix were over. Witches, Fairies and the Specialists were all gathering back to the city. Everyone was meeting up with there friends again. The snow slowly started to melt, welcoming the spring to the world once again, letting flowers bloom and flourish like every year.

**Alfea: **

"Hey girls" Stella shouted. They all turned to her as they watched her put all the bags down. Tecna was the First to arrive, and then Bloom, followed by Layla, And after Musa.

"Oh my god Stella you're here!" The all shouted and rushed toward her to group hug, it was like a tradition they always were committed to.

"Of course I am" she said hugging them back. "By the way… where's Flora?"

She only asked because she's usually the first, not because Stella wanted to bask in the light for the day. She was just… curious.

"She hasn't arrived yet… though usually she is the first." Layla answered.

"I guess Flo's still upset about the break up and the info." Musa said taking out her earphones.

"You mean Helia being a prince? Never expected that…" Stella sat down onto the couch and crossed her right leg over her left with her arms spread out to the sides and her head bent back.

"But by the way he was always acted like gentlemen it's not that much of a surprise." Tecna butted in, it's not like Tecna was on his side, she was furious when flora came back with tears falling from her eyes.

"The next time I see him." Bloom paused, she fisted her hand together with an evil glint in her eyes, whispered, "I'm going to beat him so badly that his family jewels will be rearranged"…. They all look towards bloom as though she grew another head, then smirked and nodded… Well maybe not that hard. But HARD.

**Red fountain:**

"Hey guys" Sky walked in with Brandon swiftly behind him.

"Yo. How was Eraklyon?" Nabu asked not lifting his head up from polishing his scepter.

"Same old, same old" Brandon replied. "Slutty Princesses, avoiding arranged marriages, and lots of paper work! I seriously thought we would not be here right now with the mountain stacks of paper."

"Tecna showed me around Zenith."

"That's cool. I got to spend time with Layla."

"I was asked questions none stop by Musa's dad" Riven chuckled, "Her father can be VERY scary." They all looked at Riven. He had just laughed. The Riven had just laughed… more like chuckled but… REALLY!

"I went to Nightly." Helia sighed. "To meet my fiancé." He gritted out the last word as though he were cursing god to hell.

"Flora must have been devastated" Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, to find out her boyfriend was a prince and had to marring the Britannia princess" Riven added.

"I've meet her once, A very scary princess." Sky shook his head slowly.

"I know" Helia sighed again.

"You keep sighing. What's on your mind?" Timmy asked.

"Flora. I can't face her after this… "

"You know. I got a text from Stella that no-one has heard from her." Brandon looks up at the guys holding his phone….

**Back at Alfea: **

"Stella you're going to make a whole in the ground" Bloom said in a matter-of-fact tone. Stella was pacing back in forth staing at her phone's clock waiting for the doors to open to show the silhouette of their flower fairy.

"Sorry. It's just that Flora hasn't showed up yet. It's been FOUR hours… Everyone was supposed to be back, two hours ago." Stella shouted putting but arms up by exaggerating every word.

"Hey. I'm worried about Flo too." Musa said.

"It's very unusual for Flora to pass the curfew."

"Maybe, She'll come tomorrow… it is a week-end." Layla pointed out.

"Ok… then"

"Let's get some rest… it's been a big travel day for us." Bloom walked to her bed and so all the girls retired to there rooms.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Flora looked down at her phone…_

_Helia- Meet me in the forest near the lake. I need to talk to you. Important._

_I wonder what this is all about. Flora grabbed her coat and ran across the school grounds through the gate into the forest. "Hey, what did you need to talk about with me?"_

_Helia handed Flora a letter and she opened it. Flora gave a curious with her eye brow raised and slowly took it from him. _

_Helia of the Kingdom Nightly,_

_ You are to be wed to the Princess of Britannia. I will allow you to stay with your Uncle, Saladin, so you can finish up the school year. I will not have you marring the commoner from Linphea. So please break all ties with her. _

_You're Father, King of Nightly _

"_Um...so…" Flora paused and took a deep breath, "I-I guess this is g-good-bye?"_

"…"

"_Congratulations, I know you'll make her very happy." Flora looked up and forced a smile with tears on the verge of leaking. Floor turned around was about to run until she was pulled by her wrist into the grasp of his arms._

"_I'm sorry." Helia spoke softly into her hair "My loyalty is to the people. But my heart will forever be yours." Sounded like a prince. Too, cliché._

Flora woke-up. "Stop being stupid Flora. He has a job to do; Helia's a prince after all"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come-in"

Flora's little sister, Rose, came in and hopped onto the bed. "Flora the car is here."

"Thank you." Flora stood up and brushed her clothes down. She was wearing a short black skirt that went to her thighs, black heals and a midnight blue pea-coat.

"Why do you have to leave?" Rose whined, she loved her sister and barley ever got to see her, they had this special bond, maybe it was formed with Flora had risked her life to save her.

"I'm leaving because I have to. It's a princess's job to help their people and its time for her to get back on her feet."

"Don't you think you should tell your friends?" Rose whispered and looked down to her thumbs she was playing with. "Don't you think they will understand? Those girls are princesses too."

"I just can't" Flora walked down the grand staircase and stopped at the door. "But you be a good girl ok sweetie. I'll come visit, I promise." She was in a squatting position with her elbows on her knees and a right hand extended her pinky in front of her. Rose gripped onto her then nodded, that's what she said last time, and it took her two years to come to see her after her disappearance.

Flora stood back up and took a deep breath. The mansion she was staying at was a place so she can get away from the palace life. She never liked going to the balls and having to always speak formally. She especially hated all the arranged marriages her parents force her into. Flora always was a different person at the Palace. It was like she a split personality. Flora hugged Rose for the last time and stood up.

"Take care of her for me" she whispered to the maid who simply just bowed and said, "Of course milady." The maid opened the car door and let the princess pass and closed it again. The car drove of heading north, to the Palace of Linphea. The nature fairy took out her cell phone and texted the girls.

_Hey, I'll come during the week. I have some stuff going on. Flora_

* * *

**A few Day's later; In the Forest:**

"It has been a week." Layla leaned against the tree frustrated. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I just texted the guys," Bloom walked to the group slipping her phone in her jeans pocket. "They should be here any minute."

"I wonder if anything happened to her." Stella wondered aloud as she began to pace in circles again. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know much about her family."

"We know is that she has a little sister… and that she's not royalty… I think" Tecna looked at her PDA. "But it doesn't tell us more for a strange reason. She doesn't show in the directory data base."

"Stella Stop pacing, its making my head **hurt** even more" Musa whispered sadly trying to think what could have made Flora stay.

"Girls!" Sky shouted. The winx turned around seeing their boyfriends running to them greeting them with a slight peck on the check. They all caught up and started small conversations. Sky and Bloom were talking about Eraklyon. Stella and Brandon were still kissing and talking about their fabulous vacation. Musa wanted to Show Riven her new song she recorded onto her ipod. Layla and Nabu started chatting about everything. Tecna and Timmy were talking about the latest upgraded technology. Helia was just sitting and drawing a bird the appeared in front of him. All the guys & girls were in there own world until Bloom said, "Winx. Check your phones."

They all did, while the guys just stared in confusion.

"Nope, I've got nothing"- "Same here" - "No knew messages" - "Nothing" - "Oh. I got a hair appointment tomorrow."

"Stella!" the girls shouted.

"oh right… ya I got nothing"

"What are you doing" Sky butted in.

"You guys must be confused." Bloom said, the specialists nodded, "We're seeing if we got any messages from Flora"

"I'm really worried." Stella went to hug Brandon

"Flora didn't get back?" Helia looked up.

"No!" all the girls shouted simultaneously.

"And I'm gonna kill you" Bloom raged on, with her fist high in the air, the girl were holding her down with barley any luck.

"Really that's not like Flora." Timmy whispered, "Did you get any words from here?"

"Yes we did but that was a few days ago." Stella went to sit down.

"Can I see it?" Timmy asked.

Bloom handed over the phone. "hm… I thought Linphea confiscated technology."

They all shrugged, it didn't matter to them about the laws of Linphea only the clues that would help find Flora.

Churp. Churp. Churp. They all looked over to see a blue bird holding an envelope. Helia went to get it. And the Bird Flew off.

"What does is say?" Tecna asked.

"It says…"

_Winxs Club,_

_Sorry, I wasn't able to respond to your texts. I was really busy and battery died. I won't be coming to Alfea anymore. I already told Headmistress Faragonda. Don't worry about me. I don't know if I will ever be able to see you guys. But I wish you luck in the upcoming Future. – Flora_

"No" Musa whispered in Disbelief.

"Wow. I guess she took the break up pretty hard" Riven said. He then got evil-eyed by everyone… "What?"

"Something's definitely up." Stella told them.

"Queen of Miss Obvious" bloom retorted.

Tecna continued to read it over, "guys, this message is a fake." The girls and guys all looked over to her, "First off, she spelled winx club wrong its W-I-N-X not with an S, second it's not her hand- writing, I know this because she doesn't write messages on a computer and print it out, lastly, no matter how nice Flora is, she doesn't speak that formally…" Silience…

"You were able to find out all that in one small letter?" Stella had broken the silence… snatched the letter from Tecna's hand and continuously stared at it.

"If you paid attention to your surrounding more than your hair yes," Musa murmured while giggling.

"What was that?" Stella was annoyed; nobody comments on her hair, it has to be beautiful.

"Guys, I just hacked into the system to find Flora's address." Timmy explained. "It also matches the area of where the text was sent."

"Wow Timmy, I didn't know you do hacking." Riven crossed his arms. Timmy rubbed the back of his neck, "hehehe."

"Ok since tomorrow's the week-end. We'll go visit Flora to see what really up" Bloom said.

The group had retired to the respected school to the dorm all ready for tomorrow what they didn't know is that they're getting into more trouble than they expect.

* * *

Ok... if this doesn't interest u, it doesn't. but if it does, then review so i can upload a next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**OK... i know there is a lot a revisions to do.. again.. i'm SOOSOSOSOSO sorry... **

**Flora: huh... its so hard being me... i don't want to sound selfish and all...**

**Stella: I know what you mean! we just have to look amazing!**

**Musa: not like that stel. she meant her life.**

**Stella: i know... btw. i love your outift... and your brother... HUNK!**

**Layla: omg, you just read ahead...**

**Bloom: did hell freeze over? **

**Stella: What?**

**Brandon: You don't know he's Flora's brother... unless you continue reading the script. **

**Stella: Well.. i was interested...**

***Every body stares***

**Stella: ok...**

**Helia: I don't think you were suppose to know that at all! **

**Sky: Ya... just look at Mallamars... she's garing...**

**Mallomars: please don't read ahead. as much as i wanna praise u stella.**

**Nabu: so what's in store for us?**

**Mallomars:...**

**Riven: just read the story. then.**

**Mallomars: thx.**

**Stella: don't want to ruin the whole. nice thing going on but... Julius is like...**

**Girls: HOT! I KNOW~!**

***guys frowned...***

**Girls: After our hunks though! **

***guys smiled***

**Stella: Maybe...**

***everyone bursting out laughing... ***

**Flora: this is awkward. **

**Timmy: Ok i think Mallomars wants to tell her story...**

**Tecna: Yes she does. and btw. i love mallomars.. u know... the food.**

* * *

**All of Flora**

**The Second Chapter: Surprise**

**Flora's POV**

"Sorry girls" I whispered to myself and rested my head back with my eye shut.

"We'll be arriving shortly your highness." My driver had announced. I looked out the window and saw the North City of Linphea. It's filled with rich people of nobility from all around the planet, realm and universe. The buildings were elegant and luxurious. This is where the Palace for the Royal Family sits. It's huge. I say it's bigger than all the other Palaces I've seen with my friends. The car stopped. The Door Opened.

"Presenting her royal highness, Flora - "

"ah. Thank you." I smiled, "for remember just Flora."

"Of course" He bowed his head to me.

"Wow." I looked up to see who talked. It was my older brother, Prince Julius. "Strange for a princess not to like her title."

"They are annoying" I paused and looked up. "Why is it you called me here, again?"

Julius looked around. "I'll tell you this inside."

**(A/N- Julius looks like schnitzel from code geass. I'm not good a describing people.)**

I only nodded. And walked up the stairs to the Palace entrance, I was greeted by many servants of the house. There were portraits and statues all along the hall filled with all kinds of marble and jewels. I followed Julio to the meeting room. He opened the door.

"We have a little problem." He stated, "Clovis disappeared"

"Disappeared?" _Rather direct…Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"You are to act as Prince Clovis until he comes back."

"And do mother and father know?"

"Thankfully, not yet and that he grew is hair." Julius Paused "mom and dad still think you're at Alfea."

"At least I get to keep my hair." I said sarcastically, my hands were in a prayer position to the side of my head with my shoulders up while rolling my eyes.

"Well… either it comes from me… or the wrath when they find out."

"I would love to help. **Anything** for my family." _This is going to be kind of cool. _

"You can go to the mansion for I while. Right now the palace thinks he's on vacation until end of the week."

"Ok…"

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Julius led me out of the room with my hand in his and his arm around my waist. "I could use your company now since he's gone now."

"So I'm your second choice." I put my hand where her heart lies. "I feel so loved."

"You know I didn't-"

"I know." I started to giggle "I was just messing with you."

And we walked off toward the Gardens of the Palace. We chatted about everything you can think of, current events to personal lives… then it got silent. _Please be not the question I want to hear…_

"Why did you leave?" Julius' voice sounded strained.

I looked towards to the ground, and whispered, "You of all people know why I left."

"We could have fixed everything you know… We could have helped you-"

"NO!" I shut my eyes closed… there was the silence, again… my hand went up to my cheek, I felt tears from my eyes drift down, "I… I just couldn't, I had to get out… I needed a new atmosphere." Trying to wipe my tears from my face, was a failure, they just kept coming out.

"I'm sorry, you know I just want everything better" he whispered. "Just let it all out, I can tell when someone has been holding on their pain." He hugged my closed to his chest and rubbed my back. I let out a giggle, "I must look stupid, let's get back for dinner." I walked foreword.

I could feel his stare into my back, it was creating wholes I swear, he had this sad glint, and he never liked seeing his family members in pain, especially, his little sister."

* * *

**At the Forest:**

"Ok. So are you guys ready." Stella said as she held up her staff.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Bloom whispered.

The specialists had technology and weapons they needed just in case. Even though Linphea was a nature realm it was still known for keeping up in the world of science.

"Ahhhh" all the key shouted. They landed on the butts while the girls stuck the landing.

"Remind me never to ask you to transport me anywhere." Riven was rubbing the side of his neck.

"I too will never want to transport again." Sky said.

"Sorry guys. It's just that I haven't transported so many people to a place very far away." Stella pouted and crossed her arms.

"Its ok honey" Brandon said as he stood up and kissed her on her cheek.

"That was awesome how you landed girls." As Nabu helped Helia up.

"Why thank you…" Tecna opened up her PDA… "Are you sure this is her place?"

"I guess…" Helia looked up at the Huge gate in front of him… the walls which were covered in vines went along way. The mansion was built so far back you couldn't even see the structure from the road. Behind the gate where the road will lead were statues of the Greek gods and goddesses.

"It has to be. It's the only drive way in miles…"

"I thought Flora said she wasn't royalty…" Stella started to examine her surroundings.

"You know… you don't have to be royalty to be rich Stel." Bloom explained.

"I know." Stella puffed keeping her arms crossed.

"Isn't that…" Musa pointed to a girl who was walking around the garden.

"Rose!" Layla shouted. She turned around and looked. Rose was about to run the other direction…_Those are Flora's Friends. She won't mind will she?_

"Wait… please." Bloom begged. "We don't know what happened to Flora."

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Rose walked closer.

"Tell us what?" Helia stretched his back muscles.

"Nothing…. I've told you too much already." Rose put her right hand to her hip and her felt to her forehead.

"You didn't tell us anything." Layla slowly explained.

"Well… why don't you come in… Flora will be back later tonight. But I don't think she'll mind if you come. We have plenty of guest rooms."

"You sure? There eleven of us." _There commoners right?_ Stella thought, _would they have enough rooms for us?_

"Pretty sure." Rose walked up to one of the statues. With that a little pocket opened and she clicked some buttons. The gate was opening.

"Wow… that sounds like a long password." Bloom whispered.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Wow" I gasp and put my hand to her mouth. I just walked through the front door, which was amazing with all the carvings. On the ceiling there were huge crystal chandlers a huge marble Stair case with a path way to the side and between the stares. Her place is awesome, though I'm kind of jealous. How much money do Flora's parents have? This place is as big as the Palace back in Solaria. I looked at the girls faces. They were completely shocked…. Then I looked at the guys, they had the same expression.

"Excuse me, I was told there were guests so I finished preparing your rooms." The maid's head was lifted and she walked away, "Please, Follow me." She said. We all followed her. The place was beautiful! As much as I hated to admit it…

**Tecna POV**

I am still sosososo shocked. I thought Linphea was…well let's just say, less modern. Flora's house… correction Mansion, was old European Style filled with THE latest technology.

They brought us to rooms all on the same floor, which was surprising to me.

"Please, unpack and rest. Dinner is served in 4 hours. I will have a maid come up to get you. If you don't have any questions, I will take my leave."

"When does Flora get back?" I asked.

"Milady won't be arriving until late tonight."

_Milady? Flora is head of the house? Well, to a more logical name and Huge Mansion would be suited best._

"I thought Linphea doesn't allow technology here." I asked again, still stunned on what happened.

"It is, that is just a mere rumor." The butler said, his face was static, with a facial expression you could barely read.

"So how's Rose and Flora's family?"

"Fine. I must take my leave" with that he bowed and disappeared. _Interesting… he didn't explain much… there is definitely something going on… something is fishy :P_

**Normal POV**

Since these rooms were huge, they all gathered into Musa's room to discuss what had just happened. All of them were too stunned to pay attention.

"So does anyone want to tell what just happened?" Riven shouted breaking the tension between them all. "I thought you said she was a commoner."

"Flora is one, or at least that what she told me." Bloom answered.

"And a commoner is only a name for someone who is not royalty; it does not qualify as being put as a peasant or poor person." Tecna jumped in.

It was quiet again.

"This place is huge!" Stella stretched her arms and lay onto the Floor covered carpet. "What does Flora's parent do that makes them this rich!"

"I have no idea, but I let's find out." Layla said jumping to her feet. "I say we snoop around to get answers."

"Like Stella said, Layla, this place is huge, we'll get lost, just like we did in Solaria." Musa explained. The girls who were spread out, slowly huddled in a circle and chatted on what to do, leaving the boys just sitting there.

"I think we should just wait till Flora comes home tonight."

"Well… the guys and I are going to my room" Sky said as he stood up with the rest of the guys.

"OK. See you at dinner." Bloom pecked sky on the check and shut the door after them.

**4 hours later – Helia's POV**

"Helia, Helia wake up! Its dinner"

I opened my eyes just a crack, and so much light was streaming in. I see a little girl….? Her name…. "Hmm" I sat up and saw Flora's little sister, Rose. "Yes?"

"Its dinner and Flora's coming home. The car's coming in 5 minutes get ready!"

Rose then ran out of my room and was shouting down the hall. I walked out to the hall and see 10 doors opening rubbing their eyes.

"Rose, why you are so loud? A girl needs there beauty sleep. "Stella stretched her arms, yawning, which was very un-lady like.

We all head down the stairs, grand stairs. I know I'm a prince and all and should be used to this, but this is just… HUGE! And for it to not be a palace! It must be an old Linphea palace or something… but no. because flora is not royalty… Speaking of Flora….

* * *

Flora gracefully stepped out of the car. Her hand was held by her eldest brother who had put his hands lightly around her back to guide her up the mansions stairs.

"Well, I had a lovely night; you know you didn't have to come."

"Its no problem, I wanted to see the place, and it looks like it hasn't changed."

"Well, if it's not to you inconvenience you can come in." she smiled.

They had spent the rest of the evening chatting. It was hard for Julius to get answers from his sister in the beginning, she was in complete break-down it was so hard! _I didn't want to pry of course. I care! And a princess can't just disappear from all her action. I was surprised she actually went to Alfea… a fairy. She must have acted weak and hid her power… She would have been found out it not…. Linphea did have the strongest military and Navy Fleets that it would have been obvious…. All royal children had to learn to fight no matter what gender… che. And the stupid Red-fountain boy I hear about… grrr. It's such a pathetic school…with pathetic loser boy hero wannabes… ok.. Sounding like a bad guy now…_

"Uh, onii-chan?"

"…." Silence.

"Brother?"

"…." More silence.

"Julius~~~" she paused, "are you ok?" she waved a hand in front of his face…

"Eh! … AH….. yes.. sorry, got to caught up on thoughts." Julius stuttered.

"Would you like to stay?" Flora repeated again.

"Ah no I can't" He saw something more like someone wait…some people? Looking from the window staring… wide eye! _Hehehe_…

Julius kissed the side of her cheek "I'd love to but you got to get some rest right?"

"…." _He's up to something… I know it._

"I understand" I smiled my best genuine smile and kissed his cheek back. He looked completely bewildered and so I giggled. "Thanks for listening to me. I sounded like should be out in a mental institution. Actually, I'd be there if I didn't leave."

"Anything for my dear little sister" with that he winked and walked into the car and I bowed to him and head for the door not knowing what was going to pop up in front of me….

(A/N: Let's go back with inside the house)

**Speaking of Flora…** A long sleek limo had arrived and out came a silhouette of the girl on Helia's mind. She looked completely different. Her eyes were a bit puffy from… crying? And the way she dressed was more… posh and preppy? Black heels with a black short school skirt and a midnight blue pea coat with a crimson red cashmere scarf folded around her neck the European way. Flora was holding on to a mans hand probably a little older than she who had put his arm around her waist. _Why is Flora allowing someone to touch her in such a familiar way? Did she get over me already? And who's this guy? _

Helia looked beside him, there stood the girls huddle close to the window wide eyes… and some drooling? _Ok… he may be attractive… it's hard to admit, I'm a guy. Guy's don't comment on other guys' looks… unless they swing that way… _They all started to giggle and whisper.

"He is such a hottie!" Stella exclaimed straightening out her clothes hoping he would get to meet him.

"Yup and major hottie" bloom squeaked.

"Yes, and he looks familiar." Tecna murmured and though of all the names he could be….

"He is… I've definitely seen his somewhere. In like a swords competition, he won! He is so amazing! " Layla squealed.

"I saw! And he is an amazing musician!"

"I know who he is! He's-" Stella started.

The winx girls didn't see their boyfriends walk up to the window residing next to them. They felt conscious now and jealous, and they wanted to see who had gotten the attention of them. The looked out, he was good looking… and familiar looking…

"Prince Julius!" Sky and Nabu gritted out, who were badly beaten by them in competition.

* * *

_Clang! Clank! Cling! Clank!_

"_Come on Sky? Can't you hit a little harder than that?" Julius mocked. He was avoiding all the blows that Sky had given who was now out of breath. "Is heroics class gotten the better of you prince?" _

_Prince Sky gritted his teeth. This guy was making a fool out of him and was enjoying it too. His breath was staggered because of all the hits he tried to make his sword was still in his hand in front of him with his shoulders moving up and down in a slow pace. He looked at Prince Julius; he had his sword on the ground like a cane with one leg bent slightly and his other hand resting at his side. His stance was easy to knock him off balance but he was too fast. Sky swung again. _

"_Why aren't you hitting?" he swung again. In the back ground he could her girls swoon their names. "Afraid I'll dodge? Or is it that you hit like a girl?" Sky swung again who missed. Julius was not easily angered by his remarks. _

"_If it's a fight you want, then a fight you get." Julius picked up his sword and gathered in his stance. They stared at each other intensely and both swung. _

_Clank!_

_Prince Sky's sword was flung from his hands and landed standing straight into the ground 10 feet away. . . Sky was on the ground while Julius' tip of the sword was at his throat. The girls cheered and swooned, some fainted. Prince Julius of Linphea had made a complete fool of Prince Sky or Eraklyon._

* * *

_Ka-Boom! Poof! Clang! Clank! Boom! Poof!_

_ Nabu was out of Breath. He used most of his magic energy up. He stared at his opponent. He probably used just as much as magic and there was no sweet on him at all. He stood there idly, like he was forced to go into the competition. _

"_This is boring Nabu? Can't you do something better?" He simply flat out stated._

_Nabu tried another explosion move but Prince Julius just lifted his sword and hit the magic creating a barrier around him. _

"_I will, once you start" He paused, "Can you perform only low-level magic that it's too embarrassing to use?" his words had no effect on the Nature said Prince. _

"_Fine." He sighed, "But trust my words, you will get hurt."_

_They strared at each other… or so he thought, what he didn't know was that Prince Julius had chanted a quiet spell… nothing happened… and Nabu smirked…_

_KA-BOOM!_

_The whole stage arena was blown up! (The audiences were protected from all magic) and Nabu was there on the ground out unconscious... His last thought: I'm going to be in the hospital for a while… I can feel it._

* * *

They all continued to stare… and their mouths gaped at the sight! He looked up at the window and the notoriously quiet Prince had just kissed Flora's cheek! Who conversed with a little more and then… Flora kissed his cheek!

**They left the window staring at nothing… what they saw… was… confusing! **

"That Prince made a fool out of me!" Sky exclaimed.

"Oh yeah… I saw that." Nabu muttered, who then was sent an evil Sky glare "Don't worry. The same happened to me."

"Flora looks so pretty! And the Prince was such a HUNK!" Stella shouted. She was jumping up and down in glee.

"She got over you really quickly huh, Helia." Riven said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Helia looked down, with his hands fisted and his eyebrows scurried in anger. "Like I can't see that Riven, so don't go rubbing it in my face."

"Flora actually liked you Hel. Like, like, like liked, you know." Musa said. They guys looked confused… Blinked... And shook their heads.

Click!

"I'm home" Flora shouted.

"Come Flora come! We have visitors!" Rose came running up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dinning room.

Flora laughed, "Ok, I'm coming who could it -"

Flora looked up slightly giggling, and then stopped as though time had stopped. She stared at them with a small smile. They stared at her. Both the winx and specialist had the same word on there mind. _Explaination…_

Her eyes turned away from them and asked very quietly "Well… I'm guessing you guys want some explanations."

They all nodded…Standing in awkward silence…

* * *

**I finished 2nd ch! yay! i can't wait to write the next... well. only if you tell me too... **

**If you review my story then i would hugs you like no end! **

**So... i don't know if i should continue... **

**Sorry for the in-corrections... :P**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! helping my parents with holiday decorations tmrw... and writing stories and hw... :D**

** Review **


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations?

**Ok... so this is my the 3rd chapter... and like i always say, i know there might be mistakes but. cope through it. :)**

**Too see how the characters look like go onto my profile... :)**

**Rose: I get to do the opening YAY~~~**

**Julius: I am portrayed as a bad guy why?**

**Garnia: no. i am... and i hate it.**

**Rose: its ok Garnie**

**Garnia: please. don't. call. me. that.**

**Julius: ''because it Prince Garnia, so kiss my feet!"**

**Rose: Julie, you make him sound mean.**

**Garnia: *smirks* yeah Julie...**

**Julius: GRRRR... *tackles garnia...***

**Rose: Well... heres the story... enjoy. **

* * *

**All of Flora**

**The Third Chapter: Explanations?**

**Previously:**

_"I'm home" Flora shouted._

_"Come Flora come! We have visitors!" Rose came running up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dinning room._

_Flora laughed, "Ok, I'm coming who could it -"_

_Flora looked up slightly giggling, and then stopped as though time had stopped. She stared at them with a small smile. They stared at her. Both the winx and specialist had the same word on there mind. Explaination…_

_Her eyes turned away from them and asked very quietly "Well… I'm guessing you guys want some explanations."_

_They all nodded…Standing in awkward silence…_

**Tecna POV**

"Milady dinner is served." The maid bowed.

"Thank you." Flora paused, "I'll explain over dinner when you eat, you guys look hungry."

We walked into a huge dinning room filled with crystals and marble and silver. Flora sat at the head of the table with the guys on the right and the girls on the left. The table was set elegantly with more than one utensil of each and china-wear. The servers placed the appetizer dish on front of them and took Flora's dinning set away.

"I already ate before coming here" she stated. She placed her elbows on the table; hands folded and sat her chin on top. She stared at them and breaking the silence she asked, "What would you like to drink?"

_Hmm… I need something that should give off a clue… a-ha! Alcohol! _

Rose asked for chocolate milk, the girls asked for soda, but Tecna insisted she wanted a wine, the guys then decided to drink a light beer. Flora nodded, "Tecna, what kind of wine would you like?"

"I'm not sure, which do you think is best for this meal?" _Very few are trained to know the exact wines that should be given…_

"Hmm… A Petrus Pomeral 1998 is good"

_She fell into my trap, so she's some kind of Aristocrats daughter who I've never heard of. _

"That's an exhalent choice, milady" the maid come back with the red wine bottle in hand and poured. Both, Flora's and My glass, "Thank you."

Both the fairies and the heroes looked at them.

"Here in Linphea you're able to drink light alcoholic beverages at the age of 16." Flora explained.

"Flo, how did you know what kind of wine to get?" Musa asked, "I remember when I went into this kind of … training."

"Like you said: training."

"So, Flora, when were you going to tell us about all this… luxury, you were hiding?" Stella took a bite of her shrimp cocktail… silence. I can tell Stella was getting impatient.

"I'm not hiding, I guess you could say my parents are more or less aristocrats." They nodded.

"Linphea is sure different than we pictured it." I sipped my glass.

"This South City, where we are, is more suburban than North City, Linphea. What we know of Linphea are the small famous towns that are known to be committed to nature who still have the household necessities like a washer/dryer and dishwasher, running water, electricity etc. they just don't allow the newest technology in that easily."

The serves came out and took the appetizer plate only to be replaced by the main dish.

"So, Prince Julius huh?" Stella looked at her, "Good choice Flora. A hottie hunk-a-licious. "

I glanced over towards Flora who has frozen; it looks like she was in deep thought, was she trying to think of an excuse, I mean, Helia is here.

"That guy made a fool out of me!" Sky slammed his bear glass down

"Chilax, Sky. It happened to me too." Nabu said.

"But he was amazing!" Layla sweaked.

"And so hot!" Stella shouted

Bloom shook her head, "Stella, You have a boyfriend."

"Right! Sorry, shnokums."

"hahaha, its ok, honey bear."

"So. Who is this Prince Julius?" Helia gritted his teeth very lightly… was he… _Jealous?_ That broke up. More like. He broke up with her. But still, he shouldn't hold a grudge.

Flora was silent the whole time; she looked like she was holding in something and so she didn't let out a small giggle in stead she smirked. "Jealous I see?"

They went silent.

Not because of Flora's comeback. Ok maybe a little but the way she said it with arrogance. Like she was … hm.

It's just that, Flora never does that.

Still Silent

Flora let another giggle to break the quiet atmosphere.

"You don't have to worry, Julius and I are not together and I can never imagine us together, he's just… a really good friend." She shrugged her soldiers and then smiled, "Any more questions, I know I didn't explain the whole story, but there is a time and place for that to happen, just not right now…. Ok. Why do you keep staring? Let's start a conversation at some point ok…?"

**Normal POV**

"Prince Julius is amazing fighter!" Layla moved her hands as the server lifter her finished plate of food only to have a warm chocolate cake to replace the spot. "No offence, I thought Red Fountain was amazing, but now. Knowing Linpheans can fight like that… its just wow!"

"I know! And I saw were he played the piano. I know that only one of the instruments he plays; I want to here the rest." Musa said while picking up a piece of dessert, "that school is filled with possibly everything."

"I think your hurting their 'man pride' guys." Flora said. The girls just laughed while the guys puffed, hn-d, and pouted.

"Flo did you go to the school?" Tecna asked, she had wanted to get into that school as a second choice to Alfea.

"Ah… I did, but I left to go to Alfea." Flora looked into her wine glass, she had a sad glint in her eyes, and the once bright emerald orbs have dulled._ Yes, why did you leave? If my memory serves me right, then that school-no. Academy has higher status..._

"Why did you leave?" Riven asked he looked sincere, which surprised them all, but they got over it quickly wanting to hear Flora's Answer. Despite the different personalities, they both had this brother-sister thing going on, which not many knew about.

She was quiet for a minute and whispered, "For reasons…"

"Like…" Stella wanted Flora to continue, it was like she was learning a whole knew person. She was hiding her words, like Stella has.

"I just had to leave. I couldn't stay, needed a new environment." Flora looked up to her friends and smiled away her frown, "But that's not important. I'm going to show you around South City, my way."

They knew she was changing the subject. But nonetheless, Bloom helped and continued, "Yes we should! We always go traveling because we HAVE to, with the Trix to Darker, and Baltor."

Musa stood up with the drink in hand and shouted, "Yeah!"

"I agree, after all that butt kicking we deserve a vacation!" Stella yelled after and clinked with Musa glass.

"Even though we're graduating in what? approximately five months." Tecna questioned with an eye brow raised.

"Yes!" The girls all yelled. Flora giggled, "sorry, I'm feeling giggly today, I'm happy you came, you brightened my day."

Bloom raised her glass along with the other girls and shouted, "To the winx!"

"To the most beautiful fairies." Stella sipped her glass.

"The most intelligent." Tecna spun her wine and took the last remaining sip.

"the most talented!" Musa danced her for a second then took a gulp.

"the best fighters!" Layla did a back hand stand and landed with her cup in hand she took a sip.

"Hahaha. You should keep that for the guys." Flora raised her glass, "to friendship. To us." And took her last swig of wine.

"Aww" the girls went into a huge hug.

"I don't want to be rude girls-" Sky began; he was feeling left out, like all the other red fountain heroes, they were ignored for another good minute.

"Sorry," Bloom turned her head, "Girl moment." and turned her head back.

"We know it's just-" Riven was cut off.

"Just shut it Riven, we want our moment to last!" Stella shouted.

"Don't be that mean." Musa whispered. The giggled. The Alfea fairies were now walking across the hall to the living room sitting big circle whispering and laughing. Leaving the guys there bewildered.

"Well. I sat that went great!" Nabu sighed.

"Did you see how Flora reacted when we asked why she left the school?" Timmy pushed his glasses up.

"She keeps avoiding you Helia" Riven teased, "maybe she's got someone already."

"I know I'm a pacifist. So I'll ask you a question." Helia forced a smile upon his face.

"Ok…" Riven replied.

"Are you stupid? Because this is the second time you've stated the complete obvious." Helia tried to keep his voice from sounding angry, and tried to keep his hands to his side, he wanted to to strangle him.

"And she changed the subject." Brandon added. He took the last bite of his chocolate cake. "Hmm. This is delicious; I'm going to have to ask Flora for the recipe."

The guys stared. Then laughed, Sky composed himself first and said, "Lets go see what the girls are up to." He turned towards the butler, "Tell your cook it was delicious. Thank you."

In the Living room, more like HUGE living room, the girls were so caught up in their conversation that the they didn't know the specialists were in there who then sat on the couches carefully eavesdropping on the conversation.

* * *

"Ah~~ so Flora, you and the Prince are an item eh?" Stella taunted.

"No. we're not together."

"Are you sure Flora, the way he kissed your cheek…?" Musa continued.

"No. it was simply out of friendship."

"And you kissed his check back…" Layla took over now.

"It was a thank you kiss." Flora closed her eyes and rubbed the bridged of her nose. She shook her head.

"Are you sure, not to date I quote from Stella 'A hottie hunk-a-licious'" Bloom teased. Flora knowing that they were trying to get her spill said, "You guys want info right?"

"YES!" they all yelled.

"Ok." Flora took a breath. "He's only a really good guy friend. There is no love in this friendship. I love him as a…you can say older brother. Someone for support and talk to… we're…. childhood friends. And I wouldn't date him because I can't."

They stared… "You want his personal information?" … They nodded.

"He goes to the Royal Academy of Linphea, he's a total player but he doesn't miss-treat women in **that **way, he respects them. He is cold, arrogant, mysterious and tough, but only his close friends know that he can be such a softie and a romantic. He's the first in line, heir, to the crown Prince of Linphea. Has a little brother and little sister, who is never around. He's talented in everything you could put in front of him and as you know he's tall and handsome, doesn't like to lose, at anything…and yeah…"

"He sounds like a keeper!" Stella whispered, laughing at that comment, the guys continued to keep their ears on the conversation.

"You said you can't date him why?" Tecna looked at Flora along with Layla, Musa, Bloom and Stella.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Flora told them and so they all leaned into the circle. The specialists ears were trying to grab a hold on Flora's words but couldn't.

"It's because I already have someone." Flora whispered quieter than whispering.

Gasp!

"Really? Who? Is he cute? What about his status? How about personality?" Stella kept on throwing in questions.

"That's for me to know and you… to NEVER find out." Flora stood up. Well... it's late and we should all retire to our rooms. I'll see you guys in the morning. we have a big day ahead of us. Sleep is what we need." and walked away. They all stared at her retreating form.

"Well, I agree with Flora. Let's get some beauty sleep shall we darlings?" Stella yawned and headed for the door with Layla, Musa, Bloom and Tecna following behind.

...

"Do we have a stink around us?" Riven stretched out onto the couch started to sniff is arms to check.

"I think we do." Sky muttered. He closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his temple. This was just a little frustrating.

"TWICE!" Riven shouted.

"Its ok…" Nabu reassured.

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, Layla was all over Prince Julius." Riven retorted. He was angry he would admit, but he will never say 'I'm jealous'.

"Ok. Ok. Lets just get some sleep. Flora did saw we have a big day." Helia got up and headed for the stairs, along with the rest of them.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, you know just in case." Riven said to know one in particular. Laughter

"Though we do not have the smell. We all are in need of one." Timmy Justified. The nodded.

**Flora POV**

After taking a nice shower I filled the bath up, with soaps and sat in the warm water. I leaned back and rested my head on the rim of the tub closing my eyes and thinking, everything that happened today. I visited the palace, cried my heart out, a surprise visit from my friends, question which I reluctantly answered, and I told them I had someone! I do. But I don't. Well. He is my fiancé and we do have feelings but that was a long time ago… and I'm too scared to face him now, Coward. That's what I am. I hit the back of my head against the rim.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

I hopped out of the bath pulled on my night gown and walked over to my desk. Sitting there was a huge book and an envelope. Nobody is supposed to see this, especially them. I picked up the items, put the envelope in the book pages and placed the book into shelf, camouflaging it. We'll dell with that problem later, now all I have to do is get a good night sleep….

**Helia POV**

Sighing for what could be the hundredth time, I lay in bed with my arms crossed and tucked under my head, with my eyes looking up to the ceiling while the darkness entangled my form. Why did I leave her? Why did I listen to my fathers order? This is love right? If not, then what is the tugging pain in my chest? It feels like my heart is being eaten. Just hearing those words, _"It's because I already have someone."_

I closed my eyes and let the sleep consume my mind.

* * *

A figure stood, covered in darkness's layers looking out into the window. Lightning stroked and thunder hit like no end. It was raining hard with powerful blows from wind. Sitting across was another figure looking into his book. It was silent until the sitting figure glanced up from his book and said, "I heard Flora's back."

"You heard correctly, but give her sometime, what happened back then was very traumatizing for her. She may act tough, but she still a little girl at heart." The standing stature continued to stare outside.

"I know." he smiled, remembering all there memories he shared with Flora.

"I'll let you know when it's a good time to approach my little sister, but please for the meantime, don't do anything rash."

"Of course Julius." He smirked into his book.

"Good to hear Garnia."

Everyone slept letting Sleep's spell sweep over them. For Flora, she wouldn't know the event of tomorrow will hit her with everything it's got. Will Garnia, leave flora unharmed? How does Helia feel about her special someone? Is everything Flora said to them a lie? Or it the truth? If it's a lie, then what is she hiding? As for truth, that will come to Flora at the worst possible moment….

* * *

**Ok. SO...FINISH! well, just the chapter... and i'd like you to review. it's the only thing that keeps me motivated... **

**Riven: Do I i-no- do WE smell bad?**

**Musa: No you don't, why?**

**Sky: because you girls ignored us!**

**Nabu: Twice might I add.**

**Bloom: we were in the girl moment.**

**Layla: and we didn't want to break it.**

**Stella. Hhhhuhhh~~**

**Flora: your thinking about him again right?**

**Brandon: as much as its hard to say, i'm feeling jealous. **

**Nabu: I know what i mean. **

**Timmy: Well, i'm not, Tecna's not all over him... are you?**

**Tecna: No. well... for his superior knowledge yes.**

**Timmy: ok, i have the same feeling now.**

***everyone laughs.***

**Helia: so... is Garnia your ''special someone'' Flora?**

**Flora: *giggles* jealous?**

**Helia: hn...**

**Stella: hehehe, totally jealous.**

**Musa: I know!**

**Stella: I bet this Garnia is hot too.**

**Bloom: you mean ''hottie hunk-a-licious''**

**Stella: Yes.**

**Flora: Its just awkward...**

**Brandon: grrr...**

**Sky: come down, your not the only jealous one.**

**Riven: listen to princey, squire-boy.**

**Brandon: grrr...**

**Flora: OK...**

**Tecna:If you want to know who this Garnia is, and have more Julius, and us and everything then review... **

**Timmy: ... simple ...**

**Sky: I'm kind of scared to meet him... you know. just the whole. stormy night, smirk thing he has going on. **

**Flora: Hahahaha, he's not that bad... oops.**

**Musa: So he is!**

**Flora: no. at least... i don't know, we have to review to see the next chapter... **

**Well.. thx for reading... :D (R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4: Linphea

**I'me so sorry for the late up date! i was busy with life and everything. and now since it's winter break i guess you could be expecting a few more chapters! **

**This is more - or - less a rough copy. I thought i might send one in since it is Christmas eve.**

**Flora: Instead of talking today we should head onto the story...**

**Stella: I agree! these are delicious Flora what are they?**

**Flora:...**

**Stella: sorry...

* * *

**

**All of Flora**

**The Fourth Chapter: Linphea**

**Previously:**

_A figure stood covered in darkness's layers looking out into the window. Lightning stroked and thunder hit like no end. It was raining hard with powerful blows from wind. Sitting across was another figure looking into his book. It was silent until the sitting figure glanced up from his book and said, "I heard Flora's back." _

"_You heard correctly, but give her sometime, what happened back then was very traumatizing for her. She my act tough, but she still a little girl at heart." The standing stature continued to stare outside. _

"_I know." he smiled, remembering all there memories he shared with Flora. _

"_I'll let you know when it's a good time to approach my little sister, but please for the meantime, don't do anything rash."_

"_Of course Julius." He smirked into his book._

"_Good to hear Garnia." _

"Wah~!"

* * *

The eleven teens and one ten year old looked towards the door, where the sound had come from. There came in Flora stretching her arms over her head walking to the end of the table in her pajamas. A maid had scurried out of the way after pouring a cup of tea and placing the breakfast plate down. As she sat down, she tried rubbing the sleep in her eyes away but failed to, resulting in a yawn, "so sleepy. Thank you." Flora lifted the cup of tea with her hand barricading the object and slowly tilting it to her lips and took a small sip and smiled, "peppermint, my favorite, and perfectly made."

There was an awkward silence, the glances that were once on the nature fairy soon retreated from her and down to the plate which there food was situated on. Stella having enough of this quiet atmosphere break it by shouted, "Good morning Flora!"

Flora nodded and murmured, "morning." The rest of them replied. It was silent again. Stella's failed attempt was covered by Flora when she asked, "Did you all get a good sleep?"

Nods. This is one of the first times it was awkward for them especially for Rose. Everyone was so tired and caught up in their own deep thought that they barley spoke. "Good morning Flora. Am I allowed to accompany you on your tour with your friends?"

Rose got glances from the older teens, with the thought how a little girl could talk so formal to her own sister, they then looked at Flora who shook her head slowly, and sleep's spell was wearing off very slowly. "I am sorry Rose, but I can't allow it, we aren't riding a vehicle and you have not yet mastered and tamed your horse."

She looked down sadly, "Ok, but promise me you'll play with me today." A nod.

Stella who just calculated all the words into her head stopped at 'horse' and looked up, "We're riding a horse! No leve-bikes or limos?"

Flora giggled, "Yes a horse, and please tell me you know how to ride one."

She shook her head furiously, no way was she going to sit on an animal, let alone a horse, that cannot due, a princess has to ride in style.

"Well, I can teach you, these horses are already trained to it'll be easy."

"Yes! I've heard that Linphea does a really good job on training animals and they don't cause any harm against them." Layla was now excited getting to try a Linphean horse. It was quiet again; it was probably just because it was the morning. Everyone glanced for one another hoping for the conversation to continue.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed seeing as you guys are already are, when you finished I'll have someone show you to the fitting rooms so you can choose your attire." And with that, Flora stood up from her seat and headed out to the main hall thanking the service members that worked there. Her form had yawned once again.

* * *

**Stella POV**

"Look at all these clothes! And this is just for riding a horse!" I exclaimed as she walked into the huge walk-in closet. There were shoes to boots on shelve in rows reaching the top to the bottom. Two, hanged coats rows were formed at the far wall with the shirts to the right, and pants to the left. And a center table with riding accessories. "Maybe I should consider this horse thing." The girls excluding flora laughed at my comment.

"Stella stop gawking and find something you like." Layla said, not looking up from the various rows of outer riding jackets. I hmph-ed and looked over every single clothes article there was…well, most of them. They were all so different but so similar. The room is like a mall stuffed into one room very elegantly. I went into the changing room and slipped on tan riding skirt with pants underneath, with black tall flat riding boots an cream color show shirt with a light creamy yellow show coat that had lace beaded through it. When walking out, I saw everyone had the same but with different coats except Layla who had riding breeches on.

"Should I wear ridding gloves?" I looked through all the gloved that were neatly placed on a table, there was a whole selection, from leathers to silk to lace to cotton. Once the girls and I were finished we headed out to the stables, I was worried at first but the horses were so beautifully bread that they didn't look dangerous at all. We walked over to Flora who was standing there with her horse next to her.

* * *

**Brandon POV**

The breakfast was delicious, we all walked into a huge walk-in closet for the men's riding attire, and let me say, I've had a fair share in wearing formal wear but there is so much to choose from, it would take at least an hour to fin the right pants. But some how we managed and we all got into white breeches, a white shows shirt with knee length boots and a shad-belly show coat. I think we looked handsome, we made out way to the stables with horses in the compartments ready for us to ride.

Flora was in a red cranberry shad-belly show coat, you could see her cream colored button up blouse with her white skinny riding pants and her boots had a slight heel that went just below the knees.

"No fair!" Stella shouted gaining attention from everyone, "Why does Flora look fabulous and we don't? No offence."

Layla hopped onto the horse, "Stop complaining, you look fine, all horse riding attire look the same."

They all hoped onto the horse, and to their surprise the animals were very obedient. They listened to anybody commands and followed. Flora was in the lead slowly walking the horse into a small trot into the smooth dirt surface of the forest.

"First we are going to the old south castle. It is just a landmark of royalty which is now used for meetings, balls, wedding, anything that is categorized as a special event. I used to go here with my friends, when we were little to play in the lake near it."

The horses stopped at the opening, the sight was magnificent. The clear lake glitter in the early sun's light, the castle was a distance with layers of fog formed around the area. You could hear the early birds chirping.

"This place is so peaceful," Helia commented as he continued to walk the horse to the direction of the stone structure. Flora smiled, followed in suite along with the others. "Do you know what they are preparing for?" he asked pointing to the main entrance with people running in and out.

"Ah… The Late Winter Ball, Their, majesties weren't able to host the Winter Ball at the earlier date, because of a family event, so they postponed it to end of January." Flora paused, "You are all welcomed to come."

"YES! I thought you would have never asked." Stella exaggerated. Her horse was standing idly but proud as if it held a knight ready for battle. It followed the pack of horses leading to the castle. It then started to gallop following swiftly behind, past the castle, "Where are we going now?" the sun fairy asked in scared tone.

"Past here and to the country side with the grape valleys," Flora put her brown haired horse into a gallop, as the others copied. "You haven't tried homemade wine and biscuits like you do there."

Passing the busy castle you could see cooks bringing in their cakes of all different sizes, and other dessert assortments on polished silver trays. Heading into another entrance of the forest, the light cascaded through the leaves of the tress with light breeze sweeping through. For a season to be winter, it was warm enough to ride out without think layers clothes. For miles all you could see was the dirt path and the frosted trees, until the area soon lessen in forest to more of a grander area. It was quiet throughout the ride, it is hard to communicate when you're trying to control your horse and not run into a tree or flatten your friends around you. The forest soon came to and after miles of what seemed to be endless trees.

"Wow." Riven whispered, "I thought we were riding to nowhere but it's …"

"Finish your sentence Riven." Musa teased she knew he rarely gave a compliment and to nature no less. The seen before them were the hilly country side with rows of vineyards, and scattered chateaux(s).

"Hn."

Everyone laughed, knowing Riven; you can't get him to finish a compliment. They followed Flora to a small château, there they jumped off the horses and let them roam through the fenced area. It had been an hours ride to the place and was probably around noon time.

"Ah Flora!" an old woman exclaimed and embraced her and continue in her accented English. "Itz been too long. I rememba when you were diz short." She put her hand to a height that was about three feet. "And now look at ya, all tall a'n grown up!"

"Sadly, we all grow up someday, Edith,"

Edith unhooked herself from the nature fairy and turned to see the stranger figures of both teenaged girls and guys behind them. With a warm smile, she asked, "Well, who are these beautiful woman and handsome men?" A slight blush rain across all their faces.

"These are my friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and the guys, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Timmy, and Helia."

"Ah!" Edith ran up to both Sky and Helia, and hugged them in a tight embrace, "I rememba when you guyz were only little boyz! Bot(h) of you were so cute, but now look! Az Handsome az can be!"

Sky and Helia looked at each other then to the older woman, Edith, who had huge grin on her face. The rest all looked so confused. She then continued, "I neva thought I would see you again. Such little trouble make'as. You probably don rememba me. I was your mothers' tutor in teaching magic when they were young themselves. Any ways, I think I know why you are here."

She waved her hand gesturing them into the chateau, through the main hall into the kitchen. As they walked in, a wave of aroma's hit their noses as stomach grumbles were followed.

"Sorry, I never thought I could be this hungry" As Stella look down to her stomach and then back to where the great smells were the strongest. Fairies laughed as the guys smirked, though, their stomach had rumbled, only Stella pointed out hers.

"I had diz premonition dat many people were coming zo I thought I vould make extra. Now come along dearies, to de eating'all."

Both the girls and the guys enjoyed homemade Linphean national dish, filled with scrumptious deserts, mouth watering main plates and sweet appetizers. The host, Edith, had left them to each others company. The time had gone by faster than each had thought. It was only noon, since they set out early morning. Through the window, trees danced with leaves as the wind played music. Horses were nae-ing to their delight with hey and fresh water placed in front of them. The group then journeyed to the city of Linphea. It wasn't big and it wasn't small. The hustle and bustle was heard through out, with feet tapping to their destination and cars beeping their horn. Time had just told them the day was over as the seen started to set, sending out hues of orange, white, pink, red and slight purples. Dinner had appeared once again, delicious like all the plates that were served. Rose had some friends over, both from non and influential families. Now sitting in the living room with the tv playing in the back ground the 6 fairies had gotten into more suitable clothes and talked.

"…and that what happen!" Stella proclaimed, as every one had burst into laughing fits. Once the jolly noise toned down she asked a question, "So when is the hunk coming over?" Everyone froze, the red fountain students had their eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Flora spoke up, "I don't know. But I'll be gone tomorrow so please, don't do anything rash."

"Oh yeah! I remember where are you going?" Tecna had asked but her eyes glued to the PDA in front of her.

"Just to do some duties, you don't live in this place without getting out of work, sadly." Flora then stood up , "It's late, and I'm departing early, I won't be able to come back for dinner, so please eat with out my. Good night." And left the room.

"I'll be heading in tonight as well." Helia told them softly. Once he got away from the room he broke into a run. He searched every hall way he could find, _where could she have gone and so fast?_ Helia walked through the hallway and stopped to look out into the night sky. He walked through the door of the balcony all the while seeing a small silhouette near the edge of the lighted fountain. He rushed down the stone steps.

* * *

Flora instead went outside into the garden, it was quiet filled with tranquil. A perfect spot to think, she sat at the edge of the marble round, watering fountain and lay across it listening to the splash of water. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Helia."

"Flora."

Said girl quickly opened her eyes, sat up and tuned her head causing whiplash. Flora instinctively put her hand to her neck and rubbed the area to lighten the pain. "Helia… what-"

"I've…been looking… for… you." He panted out. He stood from his hunched position and stared towards the nature fairy.

"why?"

"Why? Because I love you." Helia walked over to Flora and set he hands on he shoulders and placed his chin on her head. "I'm trying. Really I am, to stop the engagement my father has placed me with." A pause, she then heard a small chuckle that filled the night. "At least you helped me a little bit easier."

"How?"

"Well… seeing you have all this…wealth. It makes it easier to persuade my bone-headed greedy father."

"Ah… helia-"

"Don't miss understand. I love you not for your wealth and status or anything! I love you for being you. You're sweet and caring to those around you but you also are a mystery I want to know more about, to figure the puzzle. You're eyes hold this gleam, I can stare at all day. Your-"

Laughter from the girl filled his ears and he looked down to her. "What?"

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yes. And telling you that I would do anything for you… even if it risks losing my life."

… Nothing was heard, it was silent. Then a muffled sniffle was heard. Helia looked down to Flora and whipped the tear away. "Flora-" said then hugged Helia into a tight embrace with her head against his chest.

"You're the second person who said that to me." It was quiet but Helia heard. Her arms squeezed Helia even tighter, "Helia -sniffle- I love you too. Just don't leave me."

"Flora..." He returned the hug and held the crying nature fairy in his arms. _What are you hiding that causes you this much pain?

* * *

_**Merry Christmas! Happy... belated Hanukkah! Happy Holidays!**

**I love when i get reviews but i hate it when i can't get a chapter done. I'm so sorry! **

**but please review! it gives me more motivation!**

**Have a wonderful holiday. - Be safe. Gather your family. -**

**- ENJOY YOUR PRESENTS! - (i know... it's about giving...)**

**~ Mallomars**


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Flora

**AN: **I want to say sorry for my lack of updates this whole year. I was looking through my documents and found this chapter, it was uncompleted , but i quickly edited it and sent it straight to FF because i know i have some readers. My writers block is starting to form and i need some new ideas. When you finish this story, please give me your thoughts ideas and reviews. I wont be updated for quite a while again, because as i read through the other chapters i felt that is was very bad writing. So i will be rewriting for the summer. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.

**All of Flora**

**The Fifth Chapter: Prince Flora…**

**Previously:**

"_Are you trying to apologize?"_

"_Yes. And telling you that I would do anything for you… even if it risks losing my life."_

… _Nothing was heard, it was silent. Then a muffled sniffle was heard. Helia looked down to Flora and whipped the tear away. "Flora-" said then hugged Helia into a tight embrace with her head against his chest._

"_You're the second person who said that to me." It was quiet but Helia heard. Her arms squeezed Helia even tighter, "Helia -sniffle- I love you too. Just don't leave me." _

"_Flora..." He returned the hug and held the crying nature fairy in his arms. What are you hiding that causes you this much pain?_

All throughout the next day, Flora had tried her best to avoid Helia. She couldn't stop thinking about almost spilling out the truth-more like sprinkles of clues- but still! Helia being slightly aggravated that Flora would ignore him during the day. Both of them couldn't even see where their relationship was heading.

As the end of the week grew near, Flora was called backed to the Palace. She had made an excuse to her friends saying that she was busy with family matters that day. The sun rising signaling an early morning, Flora had put on blue colored contacts, even though she was covering for her twin brother they stilled had some major differences. She was lucky the Clovis had not been a very muscular male, or then she would have had problems. Flora wrapped her breast bindings around her to flatten her chest and added a button up shirt. She then placed her brother's formal coat with metals and gold rims on the shoulders and hem of the jacket. Flora tied her hair to the side like how her brother said he wore it. After dressing, she hurried outside to the limo that was waiting. She then headed towards the Linphean Palace.

"Hello, little _brother_." Flora turned to the voice only seeing it to be Julius. When their eyes met, he winked. That just made everyone who caught that, shudder. Even Flora had shivers traveling down her back, but still, she shrugged it answering, "Yes, I'm back Julius."

"You have some duties to finish, some lessons to make up and an audience to Father." He smiled as he watched _Clovis _take a parchment handed from a side worker. Julius also praised himself; Flora looks exactly like Clovis, a little more feminine if you knew the guy really well.

"I see you like making thing difficult for me Clovis." Flora muttered under her breath, as she read over the parchment handed to her. She looked up to Julius who had chuckled. Flora sighed, "I guess this is what I get having brothers."

Throughout the day, Clovis attended meetings, read over documents and went to lessons. By the end of the day he had gotten no rest before seeing his father.

'_What if dad sees right through the disguise?_' he continued to ponder on the thought of being caught, '_that would be just great!_' he thought sarcastically. Running a hand through his hair he sighed and walked towards the thrown room in deep thought. He was suddenly jerked from his mind back into reality.

"Ah…" The man bowed, using his eyes to glance up, "Prince Clovis."

He bowed his head in recognition, avoiding eye contact and trying his best to make his voice deep he responded, "Prince Garnia."

"How was your vacation? I heard your sister's back."

"It was fine, and yes, she had arrived a while ago. I am surprised you have yet to seek her out."

"Yes tell her that I will be visiting sometime this week."

Clovis stiffened, as much as he loved the guy, he can be too mysterious. Garnia saw this and smirked, "unless, Princess Flora is around the Palace."

Clovis snapped his head up with his eyes widened in shock. '_Had he found out? Figures, the guy is too smart._' He quickly recollected himself and put on the emotionless mask that she new too well. "I have yet to see her come around. I must go, please, enjoy your evening."

As Clovis turned to leave, the prince had grabbed onto his wrist and turned his body around. Garnia looked down and noticed a small but thin pink scar.

"When you do see Flora, send her my regards." He then let go of the young prince's arm and headed in the opposite direction. Flora let out a breath she never knew she was holding. Flora continued to the throne room, shrugging off another bad and worried thought that was continuously eating her inside.

"Son, you have returned. How was your little vacation?" The king of Linphea sat there with a tall and intimidating posture with his cool expression. He was not happy to hear of Clovis's little stunt, and ran off. The Queen had sat next to him. Flora saw that she had not been healthy, with the paleness of her skin and dark circles under her eyes; she tried to cover her make up with.

"I enjoyed it; it was relaxing and relieved me of my stress father. You should try it one day." Flora hoped she had sounded like her brother. Just hoped that Julius's little lesson on Clovis's Speech worked.

"I will, when I retire from my position giving it to you and Prince Julius." The King sighed, "Just right now is a tough time. After your sister, Princess Flora, had disappeared, her duties piled up. Then you, I had to take care of them on top of my own work."

Flora had felt a little guilty, just leaving the Palace like that. "I will continue my duties and I have a feeling that Princess Flora will, return soon. She cannot run forever."

"I have heard some news over my little flower of all different things. And I do not know what to believe. What is she running away from?" This time it was her mother who spoke. The Queen's voice sounded shaky and lost.

"I cannot tell because I am not for certain." Prince Clovis stated. Even though she was Flora underneath the clothes and contacts, she could not tell.

The meeting had gone longer than he/she had thought. Flora tried to answer all the answers her brother usually gives, and right now it seem to work. The talk went on about Flora's disappearance and she knew her mother knew that Clovis did know. Her father had stated the events that needed to be finished.

Flora arrived at the mansion where she and her friends currently reside late that night. Her bones were sore and her eye threatened to close on her. The lights of the hallways were turned, however, moonlight light up corridor making it possible to see.

The nature fairy raised her eyebrow at the light coming from a room up ahead. Forgetting everything on her mind, she opened the door with a creek and notices her friends talking with movie credits playing in the background. Popcorn and candy rappers were all over the floor with coke bottles scattered across the table and four pizza boxes in the corner. "This room is a complete mess."

Everybody looked to the direction of the voice.

"Flora!" Stella got up to hug her nature friend, "You were suppose to be here hours earlier. Wanna watch a movie with us. We finished one, but we all voted to watch another…"

"Sure let me freshen up a bit. I will be back in ten."

"Sure sweetheart, we always have to look out best." Stella stared at Flora. She felt like there was something different about her nature loving friend. "you look different." Stella said as she assessed her friend.

"Like I said, I will be right back ehehehe…." The brunette haired fairy hurried to her room. Undressed and put on a tank top and silk pj pants. She quickly looked her self in the mirror and headed out the door. She ran right back in whispering, "Contacts, contacts, contacts."

…..

When walking into the room, it was all agreed upon watching a chic-flick seeing as the watched an action movie while Flora was away. More popcorn and candies were eaten, contributing to the pile of garbage around them.

**The Next Day…**

"Argh, my stomach hurts so much." Bloom rubbed her stomach in a circular motion as she walked into the dining room, "Who made me eat al those gummy bears last night?"

"I feel horrible." Stella walked hunched to her seat.

"You look horrible." Layla yawned while starching. Stella sent her a glare.

As each member of the Winx and Specialist joined the dining hall more comments were said, "my head is spinning." Or "I feel deprived of my sleep." And "I'm dead."

"Well, besides feeling a little sleepless, I'm fine." Rose said while skipping in with a huge grin covering her face. Everyone just stared at her with thoughts on the lines of '_Who can have so much energy in the morning?_' and '_She is just crazy._'

Rose tilted her head, "Are you guys ok, stop looking at me, it's scary."

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_


End file.
